


It Wasn't Me

by neonhiddles



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cheating, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 00:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonhiddles/pseuds/neonhiddles
Summary: It Wasn't Me by Shaggy is literally everything and inspired this while waiting for the bus earlier.





	It Wasn't Me

Was this actually happening? No. There's no possible way. Liv would never dream of cheating on her. And yet there she was, fooling around with another woman in the bed Ellie considered theirs. Ellie can feel herself turn red from anger as a burning hatred starts deep in her veins. She couldn't tell if the anger was directed towards Liv or the woman in the bed with her. She then decides it's both. Only Liv is deserving of the hatred she feels, not the woman she's messing around with. Ellie's certain she doesn't know and if she does but doesn't care, then fuck her too.

Tears are welling in her eyes and she can no longer contain the sobs that are building inside her chest as she falls to her knees and hides her face in the palms of her hands. It's then that Liv finally realizes she's there. It's also then that she realizes how big of a mistake she's actually made. The true weight of her actions fully settles in the pit of her stomach as she takes in the sheer despair on her love's face. She wants nothing more than to wrap her arms around Ellie, stroking her hair and telling her everything will be fine. She wants to console her, but she knows that'll do more harm than good. It's best she stays away until she's calmed herself down. Liv knows she'll reach out eventually, even if it's after giving her the silent treatment and glares from across the apartment for the next month.

"Leave." Liv's voice is stern, commanding. The woman scurries to her feet and collects her things from around the room before brushing past Ellie, dressing along the way and slamming the front door behind her. 

Ellie can't believe how stupid she's been; actually thinking Liv loved her. The fact that she'd been brought around Noah made the wounds deepen even more. He didn't deserve to have his heart toyed with and neither did she, for that matter. "So, you love me, huh? You want to marry me?" she's seething now, spitting words at Liv through gritted teeth; careful not to unleash the full heat of the fire she's feeling inside. Liv winces at her words, folding in on herself slightly, wishing nothing more than to be swallowed by the floor beneath her.

"Honey pot, I'm sorry. I know my apology doesn't fix what happened," 

"You're right. It doesn't. So why are you wasting your time on it?" 

"Because you deserve to hear it. If you're going to leave me, I at least want to know that I apologized before you did."

Ellie can't help but roll her eyes at Liv's pathetic excuse of an apology. 

****

Ellie didn't leave or call their relationship off, she wasn't going to give Liv the satisfaction. She spent the last month and a half alternating between taking Noah anywhere he needed to be and locking herself in what used to be her and Liv's bedroom. She did any and everything she could to avoid Liv. It was fun, however, watching her sweat. Ellie knew that Liv wanted nothing more than to talk to her, tell her why she'd done what she had. But she didn't wanna hear it. She wanted absolutely nothing to do with Liv at this very moment. Ellie knew she'd have to speak to Liv at some point, though, as Noah was beginning to wonder what was going on between mommy and Mama Ellie. The kid wasn't stupid. He was bound to feel the shift between them.

Ellie's train of thought is interrupted as a smiling Liv comes through the door with a bouncing Noah following right behind her. "Mama Ellie, Mama Ellie, guess what!?" 

"What's up, pretty boy?" Ellie can't help the smile that forms on her face as he settles himself on her lap, still bouncing with excitement.

"Mommy says we can all go on a family vacation to Disneyland!" 

"Disneyland, huh? That's awesome. We're gonna have so much fun. I can't wait to see what the humidity does to our curls." Ellie's smile is bigger now as she rests her forehead on Noah's. Her precious boy.

"Disneyland Paris. Not Anaheim. No humidity. Your curls will be fine." 

****

That night, Ellie finally decides to let Liv back into the bedroom. 

Liv's hesitant to come up behind Ellie and put her hands on her hips, but she does it anyway. It feels right. Oh god, does it ever feel right. A breath of relief leaves her lips as she feels her lover melt into her body; allowing her back in. 

The younger woman turns to face her partner, wrapping her arms around her neck, bringing her closer. Ellie breathes in Liv's unchanging scent for the first time in weeks, finally feeling at ease with the woman. Though she'd forgiven her two weeks after the incident, she wasn't going to tell Liv that. 

"So, Disneyland Paris, huh? Any particular reason?" a smirk was playing at her lips, deep down, she knew why Liv had chosen Paris over Anaheim, but she wanted to hear her say it out loud. She needed to hear her say it. 

"Well, I figured that we could bring Lucy, we'd all go to Disneyland together and then she'd take Noah so we could have some...quality time together in Paris." her voice is merely a whisper as she burns the tail end of her sentence into Ellie's collarbone. 

A soft moan escapes Ellie's lips before she can stop it. She mentally kicks herself for giving in so easily, but Liv just smiles against the skin beneath her ear. "That's my pretty girl. I knew she was in there somewhere." her breath is hot against Ellie's skin and she wants nothing more than to crawl out of it, but her mind is under a haze named Liv and she can barely think for herself. 

Liv kisses Ellie's mouth with a renewed passion so hot Ellie's afraid her skin will melt clean off her bones. They're both panting as Ellie places a hand on Liv's chest, forcing them apart. 

"Don't think that this means you're off the hook, Lieutenant." 

Liv shakes her head, a smile on her face as she drags her kitten towards the bed, throwing her onto it and clambering on top of Ellie; starting their Parisian vacation off a little early.


End file.
